The Toddler Ninja
by lbug257
Summary: Randy as the Ninja got turned into a toddler. Now Howard and Hiedi are taking care of him as McFist looks for a toddler who is in footies pajamas.
1. Chapter 1

**I so far saw no de-aged Randy Cunningham fanfics. I did see kids, but this is a little different.**

* * *

The Ninja ran around the building. He pulled a sword.

The monster was Rabbit-like. Found him easily.

It sprayed a pink gas on the Ninja. He fell unconscious.

* * *

"Randy! Randy!" Howard ran around the corner.

On the ground was a toddler sized Ninja.

Howard ran up to him. The little guy was waking up.

"Hey little guy has you seem the real Ninja?" Howard said to the REAL Ninja.

"Little guy? Howard it's me." The Ninja pulled off the mask to reveal a younger aged Randy Cunningham.

"WHAT THE JUICE HAPPEN TO YOU?!" Howard yelled picking up the purple hair toddler.

Randy eyes formed tears. He began to release a screech.

"Great! He even acts like a toddler!" Howard yelled which made Randy screech more.

Hiedi, who was walking around looking for a new goosip story when she heard a baby crying and Howard yelling.

She walked to the source of the sounds and found Howard and the toddler.

"Howard stop yelling at the baby!" She screamed grabbing the toddler who was in a over t-shirt and hoodie... Nothing else.. "He maybe cold. He has almost no close on!" She said to him as she hugged Randy.

He stopped crying. Then a snoring started to be heard.

"How did you do that?" Howard asked.

"A baby likes a heart beat to listen to and boobies." She said as she turned around. "Call mom and tell her to pick up diapers, baby food, and baby clothes." Then Hiedi walked off with the now sleeping baby Randy.

"Thank you, miss busy." Howard mumbled as he started to call his mom.

* * *

Randy woke up from his nap in a footie. He squeaked and looked around.

"Lets call him Rand." Hiedi said as she picked up the toddler.

"How about Randy." Howard said not really paying attention.

"Wandy!" Randy called out. He blushed as Hiedi cooed over him.

"Oh! This is good... But I still can't believe that mom allowed us to keep a toddler." Howard said.

"I get the this I want. Plus we only get him till his parents are found. Isn't that right Wandy? Isn't that right?" She asked not even knowing the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

"YOUR STUPID RIBBAT MONSTER DID NOTHING!" McFist yelled at Vicory.

"Yes it did sir. The Rabbit Baby spray turn the Ninja into a toddler. He will remember everything for only a few seconds then think he is a real toddler." Vicory giggled to himself. "Now we just have to look for a toddler with the same boogers as the Ninja."

"YES! MY PLAN IS WORKING!" McFist yelled.

"Your plan?" Vicory looked at him. "Don't you mean my plan?"

"Fine! Our plan!" McFist yelled.

* * *

Hiedi held the toddler as they watched tv.

Randy just released a giggle, screech, or a cry at the show. He didn't know show was saying just that some was funny, creepy, sad, or happy.

Howard was getting tired of his best bro and sister bonding.

"How can you make him happy?" Howard asked as Hiedi put Randy on the floor.

"Childern wants a woman to take care of them and love them. Randy is just at the age where he depends on the mother of his family to care for him." Hiedi said.

Randy started to try to crawl. He was slow and crawled to Howard that was in a chair.

"Pway?" Randy said to Howard.

"What do you want to play Minniman." Howard asked not looking away from the tv.

"N-ninja monstews fight!" Randy pulled out the Ninja Mask.

"Wow! Where you get this?!" Howard grabbed the mask.

"It's mine!" Randy tried to grab it.

Randy tried to climb up the side of the chair. He fell down, but Howard grabbed him.

"Becareful!" Howard said to him. "You are young and weak.." He gave back the mask.

"Mine!" Randy hugged the mask.

They played Ninja against monsters. Randy used his mask to play and was abliliy to win here and their.

"Oh! This is only the beginning!" Howard yelled as he played with the toddler... Little did he know that was true.


	3. Chapter 3

"Schoow?" Randy said as he walked beside Howard with an over sized book bag on his back.

"Yes... The evil place to be..." Howard said to the toddler.

Randy frowned and grabbed Howard's hand. "I don't wanna go, Howawd." He said tighting his grip.

"Everyone has to go to school. You just reached your time to start school." Howard looking at Randy this time.

Randy frowned at his friend. "Why go if it's eviw?"

"The evil parents make you go." Howard smirked.

"I not want pawents." Randy said shivering at the comment.

"To late you have them." Howard said as he let go of Randy's hand. "Now go into school and have fun." He said with a smirk again.

"NO!" Randy jumped onto Howard's legs. "I no want to go." Randy whispered.

"Um..." Howard frowned. "To late. You are already at school."

Randy looked around at the buildings. All the kids his age looked happy to be coming to school.

"I no like this Howawd." He mumbled letting go and walking to the teacher.

"Why hello sweetie. I don't remember you." She said as she picked him up. "Did you just move here?"

"He was adopted into the family Miss Markson." Howard said as he messed up Randy hair and got a squeak from Randy.

"A Wienerman?! Well he is adopted." She smiled again. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Wandy." Randy said as he looked at the preschool teacher.

"Every while Randy. I will have you in my class, but your mom will have to do some papers." Miss Markson said as she put him down.

* * *

"So you are able to track him with the boogers you have?" McFist asked in disliking.

"Just made the tracker a little while ago. I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner." Viceroy said as he beamed.

"What's the plan?" McFist asked not listening the last time they were talking about it.

"We are going to capture the ninja and train him to be the Sorcerer's apprentice." Viceroy said as he gave McFist a tired look. "We can re-age him once he finds us or who ever as his parent and not his real ones."

"I'm glad I thought of it!" McFist said trying to be a show-hog.

"Let's just go to the Preschool. That's where the tracker said he is." Viceroy said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME I WAS SPELLING VICEROY'S NAME WRONGY?!**

**I been spelling a girl names that is Victory! Viceroy is not girl!**


End file.
